3x06
est le sixième épisode de la saison 3. Il a été diffusé pour la première fois le 3 novembre 2013 sur ABC. Au Pays Imaginaire, Emma, Mary Margaret, David Nolan et Crochet tentent de sauver Neal, qui est emprisonné dans un des campements de Peter Pan. Pendant ce temps, Regina et M. Gold font équipe à contrecœur pour trouver un moyen d'en finir avec le chef des Enfants Perdus. Au Royaume enchanté, Ariel sauve Blanche-Neige de la noyade, qui lui prouve sa reconnaissance en aidant sa nouvelle amie à approcher le Prince Éric dont elle est follement tombée amoureuse. Résumé Au Royaume enchanté thumb|left|200px|Blanche-Neige est sauvée par une [[Sirènes|sirène.]] Fugitive poursuivie par la Reine, Blanche-Neige se fait repérer par deux de ses gardes, qui se lancent à sa poursuite à travers la forêt. Elle tente de les semer en glissant sur un flanc de terrain, mais sa fuite débouche sur une falaise surplombant un lac. Croyant la tenir, les gardes déclarent qu'elle n'a plus aucune échappatoire, et qu'ils vont pouvoir la mener à la Reine, ce qu'elle réfute. Elle se jette alors de la falaise, échappant à ses poursuivants. Mais la hauteur de la chute la rend inconsciente une fois dans l'eau. Toutefois, elle est ramenée à la surface par une jeune femme, que Blanche-Neige, reprenant ses esprits, devine comme étant une sirène en apercevant sa nageoire. Amicale, la sirène se présente, en se nommant Ariel. thumb|200px|Ariel montre à Blanche-Neige l'invitation au bal. Se reposant sur la berge, les deux jeunes femmes font connaissance, Ariel étant curieuse de connaître les raisons d'un tel plongeon. Blanche-Neige explique donc être poursuivie par une méchante reine, ce qui pousserait n'importe qui à commettre des actes assez irréfléchis. Tout à fait de cet avis, ce qui intrigue et amuse la fugitive, devinant qu'il s'agit d'une histoire d'amour, la sirène raconte avoir sauvé avant elle, un an plus tôt, un prince nommé Éric. Son navire avait fait naufrage, et en le regardant, elle a succombé au coup de foudre, ce qui émeut son amie, compatissante. Ariel déballe ensuite son petit sac dont tombent quelques gadgets humains. Elle se dit collectionneuse, et montre à Blanche-Neige une de ses trouvailles : une invitation au bal annuel du Prince prévu pour le soir même. Thématisé « Sous l'Océan », il s'agit d'un hommage à la déesse des océans Ursula, et la sirène espérait s'y rendre pour rencontrer l'élu de son cœur. thumb|left|Ariel obtient des jambes. Blanche-Neige est quand même sceptique, puisqu'il serait difficile pour son amie de se rendre au palais et de danser avec sa queue de poisson. Sur ce, la sirène prend une grande inspiration, et dépose sa nageoire sur le rivage. Celle-ci est alors instantanément transformée en une paire de jambes, ce qui stupéfie son amie. Marchant, assez engourdie, et s'installant à côté d'elle, Ariel explique que la légende d'Ursula consiste à ce que chaque année, lors de la plus haute marée, les membres du peuple de la mer puissent se rendre sur terre, jusqu'à la marée suivante, soit pour une durée d'environ douze heures, ce qui paraît suffisant pour danser et profiter du banquet de la soirée à venir. D'après elle, il leur est visiblement impossible de bénéficier de plus de temps, la déesse n'ayant pas été aperçue depuis des siècles. Quoi qu'il en soit, afin de prouver sa reconnaissance, Blanche-Neige décide d'aider sa nouvelle amie à aborder le Prince. Toutefois, l'intéressée lui demande à ce que sa véritable nature soit gardée « sous l'océan » pour le moment, par crainte qu'il ne la rejette avant qu'elle ne soit parvenue à le séduire. Blanche-Neige promet donc de garder son secret. thumb|200px|Blanche-Neige rappelle à Ariel quelques règles de bienséance. Au palais, pomponnées et habillées, les deux invitées descendent les marches vers la cour, décorée par des représentations d'Ursula. Ariel est nerveuse, inquiète de sa tenue, mais Blanche-Neige la rassure, et lui prodigue quelques conseils. Son amie s'étonnant qu'elle semble s'y connaître tant, elle avoue, nostalgique, avoir été princesse. Pour autant, Ariel tentant de la réconforter qu'elle pourrait en redevenir une, elle préfère lui laisser cet honneur pour la soirée. En s'avançant ensuite vers le banquet, Blanche-Neige lui rappelle quelques leçons de bonne conduite, en prenant une fourchette comme exemple, que la sirène prend pour un « mini-trident à salade ». Elle l'ajoute discrètement à sa collection, puis son amie lui fait remarquer l'arrivée du Prince. Sous le charme, Ariel avoue le trouver encore plus beau que dans ses souvenirs, notamment parce qu'il est moins mouillé, ce qui les amuse. Puis Éric la remarque, et les deux se lancent réciproquement un sourire. thumb|left|200px|Éric invite Ariel à danser. En proie au trac, la jeune humaine est encouragée par son amie, mais trébuche maladroitement en s'avançant vers lui. En gentleman, le Prince lui propose plutôt de danser, ce qui la met mal à l'aise, ne voyant personne d'autre s'y mettre. Cela ne le gêne pas le moins du monde, et après avoir demandé une musique, les deux jeunes gens se présentent. Après une révérence, Éric dit penser l'avoir déjà rencontrée, ce qu'elle nie. Entamant une valse, il détaille davantage, et raconte avoir fait naufrage, que quelqu'un l'a sauvé, et fait depuis le même rêve : celui du visage d'Ariel. Une fois de plus, la jeune femme nie, prétendant n'être arrivée que récemment, mais il reste convaincu que si ce n'est elle qui l'a sauvé, alors c'est qu'Ursula l'a fait, et lui a offert une vision de son futur avec elle. Gênée, elle doute de l'existence de la déesse, mais sa présence prouve selon le Prince qu'il s'agit bien là de son œuvre. thumb|200px|Éric donne rendez-vous à Ariel pour le lendemain. Poursuivant leur conversation, Éric et Ariel se trouvent comme point commun le désir de voir le monde. Et justement, le Prince a prévu depuis des années une grande expédition pour le lendemain matin, en direction d'Agrabah. Heureuse pour lui, Ariel lâche avoir également envie de partir, et le jeune homme lui propose donc de l'accompagner. Mais percevant également une inquiétude, il craint d'avoir mal interprété leur relation. Aussitôt, il s'excuse de lui mettre ainsi la pression, et lui propose d'avoir sa réponse le lendemain. Si elle vient, il sera le plus heureux des hommes ; si ce n'est pas le cas, il s'en montrera triste, mais compréhensif. Concluant leur échange par une révérence, le Prince se dit enchanté de l'avoir rencontrée. thumb|left|200px|Regina observe la scène depuis son palais, en compagnie de deux gardes. Troublée, Ariel retourne auprès de son amie, qui l'attendait à proximité d'un miroir, au travers duquel la Reine Regina les espionne depuis son Palais sombre. L'un des deux gardes qui avaient poursuivi Blanche-Neige y reconnaît la rouquine qui a sauvé leur fugitive, et s'excuse auprès de la Reine, pensant alors qu'elle était vraiment morte après sa chute dans l'eau. Mais Regina, insensible à ces excuses, lui brise le cou. Elle s'apprête ensuite à faire subir le même sort au second garde, qui panique en proposant d'envoyer des hommes supplémentaires à la poursuite de son ennemie, mais la Reine a soudainement une autre idée, contemplant son miroir et scrutant Ariel, le palais et les décorations en hommage à la déesse des mers. thumb|200px|Ariel avoue être indécise. Sur place, la jeune humaine panique, regrettant d'être venue et d'être désormais confrontée à un choix horrible. Elle ne peut se résoudre à imposer à son tour au Prince le choix d'abandonner ses rêves de voyage pour elle, qu'il vient seulement de rencontrer. Blanche-Neige décèle en réalité son inquiétude qu'il ne la choisisse pas, mais lui dit de garder foi en leur amour. Elle lui conseille donc de se « jeter à l'eau », et de ne rien regretter quelle que soit la réaction du Prince. Malgré ce conseil, Ariel sort quand même, ayant besoin de réfléchir, d'autant plus qu'il ne lui reste que trois heures avant la marée. thumb|left|200px|Regina, prenant l'apparence d'Ursula, se présente à Ariel. En détresse, elle retourne sur la berge, demandant à la fameuse déesse des océans Ursula ce qu'elle doit désormais faire. Se sentant quand même plutôt ridicule, la jeune humaine se veut amicale, mais attend en vain des réponses, regrettant presque les jambes qui lui ont été offertes. Abandonnant tout espoir, elle jette un des galets à ses pieds et s'apprête à repartir, mais fait demi-tour en entendant, puis en voyant, effrayée, la redoutable déesse aux tentacules émerger puis s'avancer vers elle en la saluant. Mais c'est bien la Méchante reine, et non pas celle des océans, qui semble lui venir en aide. Intimidée et abasourdie, Ariel s'excuse au cas où elle lui aurait manqué de respect, mais la « déesse » la rassure, visiblement compréhensive, ajoutant même qu'elle peut l'aider avec son dilemme concernant le Prince. Certaine que Blanche-Neige a tort, elle argumente que si la sirène lui raconte la vérité, ni lui ni elle n'accepteront d'être séparés. « Ursula » lui suggère donc de conserver ses jambes, et d'ainsi vivre sur terre, loin de la mer, et de partir là-bas à Agrabah avec son prince, pour commencer une nouvelle vie à deux. La sirène accepte alors avec joie. thumb|200px|Blanche-Neige est piégée par la Méchante Reine. Ainsi, à l'aube, Ariel rejoint Blanche-Neige sur le bord de mer, lui annonçant la bonne nouvelle : « Ursula » lui a offert un moyen à la fois pour elle de vivre avec Éric, et pour son amie d'échapper à la Méchante reine. Elle lui enfile alors un bracelet, qui transforme les jambes de Blanche-Neige en nageoire. Celle-ci panique, peinant à se déplacer, mais l'ex-sirène assure que ce prix n'est pas si contraignant, affirmant que si son amie prend sa place dans son monde sous l'océan, elle pourra y avoir une vie merveilleuse et la Reine sera incapable de la suivre. Or Blanche-Neige, toujours perturbée, affirme que la déesse des océans n'est qu'un mythe, ce que contredit Ariel, le sourire aux lèvres. Sourire qui disparaît vite avec l'intervention de Regina, à nouveau elle-même. Tandis que cette dernière se félicite de cette prise matinale, Ariel ne comprend plus la situation, et son amie présente la prétendue « Ursula » comme étant en réalité la « Méchante reine ». thumb|left|200px|Ariel sauve la vie de Blanche-Neige. La princesse tente en vain de s'enfuir, puis de retirer le bracelet magique. Or, Regina a omis un « minuscule » détail : il ne peut être enlevé par le porteur lui-même. Trompée, Ariel la blâme, mais Regina lui répond qu'elle a voulu faire appel à un poulpe pour résoudre ses problèmes. Elle souhaite donc aider son amie, mais la Reine l'arrête aussitôt, approuvant même l'ordre de sa proie qu'elle s'enfuie. Mais face au refus de la sirène, Regina fait volte-face et lui propose de faire un choix, ajoutant que dans tous les cas son amie souffrira : soit elle subit le même sort, soit elle saisit sa chance de vivre le grand amour, assurant qu'une telle occasion ne se reproduira pas. Blanche-Neige l'encourage également à partir, soulignant que la Reine elle-même n'aura jamais cette « seconde chance », l'intéressée lui jetant un regard noir. Ariel s'excuse donc, et part, laissant visiblement son amie à la merci de la Méchante reine. Cette dernière commence alors à l'étrangler, mais Ariel surgit, et lui plante sa fourchette dans la nuque, ce qui lui arrache un hurlement de douleur. Tandis que la Reine souffre avant d'user de sa magie, la sirène retire le bracelet et récupère sa nageoire, entraînant son amie au large. Alors qu'elles s'enfuient, la Reine lâche un grognement de rage sonore. thumb|200px|Blanche-Neige convainc Ariel de partir retrouver son prince. De retour à leur point de départ, Ariel s'inquiète pour la santé de son amie, qui la rassure. Celle-ci s'inquiète à son tour qu'elle risque de manquer le départ du Prince, et lui ordonne de partir le rejoindre, heureuse et certaine qu'il l'y attendra encore. En guise d'adieu, la sirène la remercie, euphorique, et plonge ensuite sous l'eau. thumb|left|200px|Ariel, désespérée, voit son grand amour partir sans elle. Là-bas, malgré l'annonce de l'un de ses gardes qu'il est l'heure pour lui de partir, Éric tient à rester un dernier moment sur son balcon. Ariel monte alors à la surface, et tente de se faire remarquer. Malheureusement, elle constate, plus que surprise, que sa voix a disparu. Ainsi, malgré ses appels de plus en plus désespérés, le Prince finit par partir. Au bord des larmes, elle est ensuite surprise par Regina, qui lui rappelle sur le quai qu'il n'existe pas de seconde chance pour elle, expliquant que c'est elle qui lui a pris sa voix. De cette façon, elle juge qu'au lieu d'avouer ses sentiments à son grand amour et qu'il la rejette, le pire serait qu'elle ne puisse jamais rien lui dire. Sur ce, elle la nargue, et suggère ainsi à la petite sirène de rentrer chez elle. thumb|200px|Ursula menace Regina à travers un de ses miroirs. Faisant de même jusqu'à son Palais sombre, Regina est soudainement surprise, appelée par une voix. L'un de ses miroirs affiche alors la statue d'Ursula, au palais du Prince Éric. Celle-ci prend vie, ce qui laisse la Reine bouche bée, elle qui ne croyait pas en son existence. Ursula en personne la menace donc que la prochaine fois qu'elle clamera être la déesse des mers et jouera à l'imposture, elle découvrira à quel point l'authentique sorcière est réelle. Ses tentacules surgissent alors du miroir, et saisissent la Reine effrayée, puis Ursula lui ordonne de ne plus jamais recommencer. Au Pays Imaginaire thumb|left|200px|Regina tente d'enseigner la magie à Emma. Plantée devant leur feu de camp éteint, Emma tente en vain de l'allumer en se concentrant dessus, malgré les instructions de Regina qui, en tant que professeur de magie improvisée, n'a que faire de ses excuses, notamment quand cela implique son ton autoritaire. Elle admet, certes, que se concentrer, et en particulier en situation de danger, est toujours difficile, mais elle lui conseille alors d'utiliser sa colère, or son apprentie refuse l'idée d'avoir recours à la magie noire, ce qui l'exaspère. Vexée, Emma la traite de monstre, mais Regina lui fait alors remarquer, sentant une odeur de fumée, que le feu est désormais allumé. thumb|200px|Crochet dévoile à David et Mary Margaret ce que Pan lui a confié. Observant le cours, David n'apprécie pas trop l'idée de Regina, tandis que Mary Margaret fait confiance à leur fille, reconnaissant qu'elle doit apprendre à maîtriser et à utiliser ses pouvoirs. Or, c'est en Regina que son mari n'a pas confiance. Le couple est rejoint par Crochet, qui leur annonce discrètement avoir appris de Pan que Neal était vivant, et sur l'île. Ils sont quelque peu incrédules, mais Crochet ignore autant qu'eux pourquoi Pan lui a révélé cette information. Mary Margaret remarque alors des traces de lutte derrière eux, qu'ils n'avaient pas constaté lors de leur retour au camp un peu plus tôt. Elle veut alors tout dire à sa fille, mais David la retient, de peur qu'une telle nouvelle la perturbe une nouvelle fois, soutenu par Crochet qui rappelle que Pan veut qu'elle le sache, ce qui est justement la raison pour laquelle ils ne devraient pas le lui dire. Mary Margaret est réticente à l'idée de mentir à sa fille, mais le pirate la rassure qu'il s'agit peut-être d'un piège, et attendre la confirmation d'un tel secret n'est pas un acte mauvais. Si d'après elle les secrets ont tendance à séparer les gens que l'on aime, David pense que dans certains cas, ils permettent de les protéger. Mais sitôt après, alors qu'ils se préparent à partir à la recherche de Neal, Emma, suivie de Regina, leur demande ce qu'ils comptent faire. Et malheureusement pour eux, les deux hommes se contredisent avec leurs prétextes respectifs, ce qui pousse Mary Margaret à tout avouer. Elle s'excuse auprès d'eux, tandis que sa fille reste sous le choc. thumb|left|200px|Pan tente de démotiver M. Gold. De son côté, M. Gold est en transe, essayant d'avoir une vision du futur. Cela est cependant impossible dans un monde où le temps est figé. Il est surpris par Pan, qui lui a préparé son déjeuner préféré : des œufs. Gold refuse, prétendant ne pas déprimer à ce point, mais le garçon lui rappelle qu'il a une fois de plus perdu son fils et Henry. Nonchalant, il commence seul à manger, et explique vouloir lui montrer son ultime espoir dans sa triste vie : il a désormais la permission de quitter l'île, ce que le Ténébreux refuse, voulant toujours sauver sa famille. Mais Pan souligne que tout comme lui avec son propre père, Neal ne lui pardonnera jamais son abandon. Par ailleurs, l'Enfant Perdu poursuit que Belle l'attend toujours à Storybrooke, suggérant même qu'il aille fonder une nouvelle famille avec elle. Telle est la porte de sortie qu'il lui propose, après quoi il lui souhaite de profiter des œufs. thumb|200px|Regina refuse de partir à la recherche de Neal. Au camp, Regina refuse de suivre le groupe, certaine que Pan se joue d'eux. Mary Margaret lui montre donc les traces, mais même Emma doute que ce soit une preuve du passage de Neal. Lasse de perdre du temps avec eux au lieu de sauver Henry, Regina décide partir seule, rappelant qu'elle saura très bien s'en sortir. De plus, elle ne se dit pas prête à risquer la vie de son fils pour retrouver quelqu'un dont ils sont à peine sûrs de la survie. En proie au doute, Emma s'inquiète également d'un possible piège, mais Mary Margaret lui dit que même si une telle situation peut paraître trop belle, elle peut être bien réelle, soulignant le fait qu'Henry doit aussi savoir si son père est vivant. Au loin, Pan les observe s'enfoncer dans la Jungle Sombre, riant d'eux en compagnie de Felix. Il lui ordonne ensuite de transporter leur prisonnier jusqu'à la Grotte de l'Écho, se réjouissant de la tournure que prend son jeu sournois. thumb|left|200px|La « vision » de M. Gold se révèle être l'ombre de Pan. M. Gold est quant à lui en proie au doute. Alors qu'il manipule sa poupée , Belle lui apparaît, et lui propose de rentrer à Storybrooke. Mais il ne parvient pas à se résigner à abandonner sa famille, ce à quoi elle lui répond qu'ils pourraient former leur propre famille. Malgré cela, Gold ne peut pas croire qu'elle ait le moindre désir puisqu'elle est irréelle. Elle affirme alors être bien matérialisée auprès de lui, et le caresse tendrement en guise de preuve, avant de le supplier de lui prendre sa main et de croire en eux deux pour pouvoir rentrer. Fatalement, il renonce à lutter, et avance sa main, mais à peine a-t-il le temps de l'effleurer que Belle est saisie à la gorge, en train de se faire étrangler par Regina qui s'avance vers eux. Gold ne comprend pas son geste, et la supplie en cœur avec Belle d'arrêter, mais sa rivale le retient d'intervenir, et lorsque la jeune femme finit par s'effondrer, l'Ombre de Pan prend sa place et s'envole, démasqué. thumb|200px|Emma se confie à Mary Margaret. Les femmes en tête du groupe, Emma confie à sa mère avoir embrassé Crochet, sans elle-même trop savoir pour quelle raison. Quelque peu amusée, Mary Margaret lui demande si cela a finalement eu une signification pour elle, puis la rassure quant à la potentielle réaction que pourrait avoir Neal en l'apprenant. Elle devine par ailleurs que sa fille en vient à espérer qu'il ne soit pas vivant, ce qu'elle considère comme une erreur, car elle estime qu'elle a droit à sa fin heureuse, qui commence avant tout avec de l'espoir. thumb|left|200px|M. Gold confie à Regina que l'objet qui leur manque se trouve à [[Storybrooke.]] Pendant ce temps, Regina est furieuse que Gold se soit montré si dupe face à une aussi vulgaire imposture, mais il préfère éviter de se justifier et lui demande en quoi son sort peut l'intéresser, ce à quoi elle répond qu'avoir campé pendant une semaine avec la famille Charmant ne l'a menée nulle part. Elle, la Méchante reine, et lui le Ténébreux Rumplestiltskin, les deux sorciers les plus puissants que le monde ait jamais connu, doivent s'allier s'ils espèrent sauver Henry. Mais le mage lui apprend que le seul moyen de vaincre Pan est qu'il meure au passage, éventualité qu'elle refuse, si ce n'est qu'il se fasse tuer de ses propres mains. Ils réfléchissent alors à un nouveau plan pour neutraliser l'adolescent, qui épargnerait donc Pan ainsi que la vie de Gold, un destin pire que la mort. En entendant ces mots, Regina se réjouit qu'ils soient enfin sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais Gold avoue que l'objet dont ils auraient besoin est resté derrière eux, dans sa boutique d'antiquités à Storybrooke, puisqu'il ne pensait pas devoir y avoir recours dans son plan initial. Cela fait rire son alliée, qui connaît son instinct de survie légendaire. L'élément qui leur manque donc pour mettre leur plan à exécution est de trouver un moyen de voyager entre les mondes. thumb|200px|Le groupe pénètre dans la grotte de l'Écho. En suivant des traces, le reste du groupe arrive à l'entrée de la grotte de l'Écho, que ne connaît que trop bien Crochet. Il explique que pour pouvoir sauver quelqu'un pris au piège à l'intérieur, et c'est d'après lui là le véritable objectif de Pan, il faut avouer son plus sombre secret. L'Enfant Perdu espère ainsi que leurs secrets finissent par les détruire. En se glissant à l'intérieur, Crochet en tête pour les guider, les quatre aperçoivent au loin, sur une plate-forme hors d'atteinte devant eux, la prison de bois dans laquelle est enfermé Neal, qui appelle Emma en la voyant. La distance étant leur seul obstacle, mais n'ayant rien qui puisse leur permettre de la franchir, Crochet leur rappelle la consigne et, face au scepticisme du groupe, et celui d'Emma en particulier, se dévoue pour dévoiler son secret le premier. Avec une petite voix, il avoue donc avoir embrassé Emma, ce qui met David en colère, très vite calmé par son épouse. Or, l'intéressée a déjà avoué à sa mère ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui signifie qu'il ne s'agit plus, techniquement, d'un secret. Qui plus est, elle s'étonne qu'un simple baiser soit un secret si sombre. Mais le pirate poursuit qu'en réalité, il ne pensait pas être capable d'oublier son premier amour Milah , et de croire qu'il tomberait ensuite amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Après cette révélation, le sol se met à trembler, et un pont de pierre commence à se former depuis la plate-forme de Neal. thumb|left|200px|Mary Margaret se confie à David. David veut alors prendre la suite, mais sa femme l'interrompt, insistant pour avouer ce qu'elle a sur le cœur avant lui. Elle reconnaît n'avoir jamais voulu admettre, depuis le jour où ils se sont retrouvés réunis avec leur fille , et malgré le fait qu'elle soit plus que fière de cette dernière et qu'elle l'aime vraiment, que celle-ci ait déjà grandi sans eux. Or, elle culpabilise d'être dévorée par un besoin maternel sans avoir pu le combler en élevant leur fille ensemble, manquant ses premiers pas dans la vie. Elle déclare donc qu'à leur retour à Storybrooke, elle veut prendre un nouveau départ, et avoir un deuxième enfant. Sur ce, un deuxième tiers du pont de pierre apparaît. thumb|200px|À son tour, David avoue son plus sombre secret. Son époux assure ensuite qu'elle fera une excellente mère, mais avoue enfin qu'un tel bonheur n'arrivera pas, du moins pas avec lui. Il raconte alors que lorsque Crochet et lui étaient partis chercher le sextant, le pirate l'a en réalité emmené à une source, qui l'a certes guéri de la flèche d'ombre qui l'avait atteint , mais qui désormais le retient prisonnier au Pays Imaginaire, sinon il mourra. Le dernier tiers du pont apparaît enfin. thumb|left|200px|Emma parvient à libérer Neal. D'abord hésitante, Emma s'avance sur la structure, et s'agenouille auprès de Neal, s'assurant qu'il va bien. Il répond par l'affirmative, mais s'inquiète du sort d'Henry. Elle le rassure, et commence à frapper la cage avec son sabre, mais le bois ne cède pas, Neal lui rappelle donc la consigne du secret, et lui assure qu'il peut tout entendre. Elle avoue alors n'avoir pas été ravie d'apprendre qu'il était vivant, mais terrifiée, sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se remémore le jour où il est de nouveau entré dans sa vie lorsqu'ils se sont retrouvés à New-York , et reconnaît avoir su qu'elle ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer. Puis, lorsqu'elle l'a à nouveau perdu , toute la douleur qu'elle avait refoulée pendant des années lui a éclaté au visage , sans savoir si elle la supporterait. Elle avoue enfin ses sentiments pour lui, mais ajoute qu'elle aurait préféré qu'il ne soit qu'un piège de Pan, ce qui lui aurait rendu la situation émotionnellement plus facile. Après cette déclaration en pleurs, les barreaux de bois se désagrègent, et Neal s'élance au-dehors et l'enlace vivement. thumb|200px|Crochet assiste de loin aux confidences de Neal et Emma. Le groupe ressort de la grotte, et Neal les remercie, bien que David pense qu'il leur faut d'abord sauver Henry avant de se réjouir. Crochet lui raconte ensuite qu'ils ont trouvé sa carte stellaire, et espère qu'il puisse leur dire comment s'en servir, ce qu'il confirme. Sur ce, le Capitaine leur propose d'aller chercher la Fée Clochette, maintenant qu'ils ont un plan de retraite. Alors que le reste du groupe s'enfonce dans la jungle, Emma reste un peu en arrière avec Neal, qui lui assure que ce qu'elle a dit dans la grotte n'a pas d'importance, ce qu'elle réfute. Elle s'excuse donc de ne pas pouvoir changer ses sentiments, mais Neal reconnaît qu'il en est responsable, et se dit heureux qu'elle lui ait tout dit. Il avoue ensuite son propre secret : quoiqu'il arrive, il se battra éternellement pour elle. Discrètement, Crochet écoute leur conversation, tandis qu'en tête de ligne, David tente en vain d'établir une conversation avec Mary Margaret, qui refuse pour l'instant de parler. thumb|left|200px|Regina appelle la petite sirène à l'aide d'un coquillage. Revenus sur la plage, Regina saisit un coquillage, mais Gold, qui croit deviner qu'elle compte avoir recours à une seiche pour en utiliser l'encre, lui apprend avoir déjà essayé et échoué. Mais cela ne fait pas partie de ses plans, et elle murmure ensuite dans le coquillage. Émerge alors une sirène, Ariel, ce qui intrigue Gold. Il se rappelle que les sirènes sont effectivement capables de nager à travers les mondes, mais qu'elles sont également d'excellentes menteuses, à qui on ne peut faire confiance. Regina affirme le contraire pour cette sirène précise, à qui elle a déjà eu affaire, ce qui n'étonne pas tant son allié en voyant l'expression de l'intéressée. Elle déclare alors qu'Ariel va les aider, et suite à sa question muette, lui rend sa voix. Lorsque la sirène demande pour quelle raison elle voudrait bien leur venir en aide, Regina lui offre un bracelet magique, similaire à celui qu'elle lui avait donné autrefois, promettant que là où ils l'envoient, elle bénéficiera de jambes, et pourra partir pour Storybrooke, à la recherche de son Prince Éric. Anecdotes Diverses * Le générique de l'épisode présente la Petite Sirène assise sur un rocher. ** Lors du fondu, elle imite la statue éponyme présente à Copenhague en hommage à Hans Christian Andersen, déjà reprise dans la pénultième scène du film Disney. * Regina fait référence à la route des Munchkins du Magicien d'Oz. Références à Disney * Le personnage d'Ariel est basé sur la version Disney du personnage éponyme de La Petite Sirène sorti en 1989, la rendant curieuse du monde des humains. Il en est de même pour le Prince Éric, à la recherche de la jeune femme qui l'a sauvé d'un naufrage, et Ursula avec ses six tentacules. ** Ursula est d'ailleurs la méchante préférée de Lana Parrilla, qui l'incarne dans cet épisode. Elle reproduit ainsi certaines mimiques et répliques tirées directement du film. ** La musique ayant une grande importance dans le film, plusieurs éléments en sont inspirés : le bal a pour thème « Sous l'Océan » (Under the Sea) - dont Ariel s'inspire également pour décrire son monde à Blanche-Neige transformée en sirène ; et les répliques de Regina déguisée « Ma douce petite sirène » (My dear sweet child en VO) et « Sois une partie de ce monde » (Be a part of this world), qui sont respectivement tirées de « Pauvre âmes en perdition » (Poor Unforntunate Souls) et de « Partir là-bas » (Part of Your World). La référence est d'ailleurs littéralement soulignée par un mouvement de tentacule. ** Blanche-Neige apprend à Ariel ce qu'est une fourchette, qu'elle confond avec un mini-trident. Il s'agit d'une référence à la fois au gag du « zirgouflex » et au Roi Triton, qui tire ses pouvoirs de son trident. * Le Prince Éric dit avoir prévu un voyage à Agrabah. Déjà plusieurs fois mentionné dans la série avant d'être finalement montré dans l'épisode 2 de Once Upon a Time in Wonderland, ce Royaume est une référence au film Aladdin. Questions sans réponse Galerie photos Photos promotionnelles Promo2 3x06.jpg Promo1 3x06.jpg Promo3 3x06.jpg Snow Ariel3 3x06.jpg Promo4 3x06.jpg Promo5 3x06.jpg Promo6 3x06.jpg Promo7 3x06.jpg Ariel.jpg Ariel3x01.jpg Photos de tournages 603984_538106919592473_327090683_n.jpg 20.jpg 1399481_538106352925863_2077008715_o.jpg Vidéos left|300 px right|300 px left|300px en:Ariel (Episode)